1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polycarbonate transesterification process comprising reacting a bis(ortho-haloaryl) carbonate and a dihydric phenol under transesterification reaction conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, polycarbonate transesterification prior art including The Enchclopedia of Polymer Science, Vol. 10 (1969), Chemistry and Physics of Polycarbonates, Polymer Reviews, H. Schnell, Vol. 9, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1964); "Polycarbonates", Christopher and Fox, Reinhold Corporation of New York (1962); among other publications, including numerous U.S. and foreign patents including Great Britain Pat. No. 1,079,822 issued to Bayer (1966), authored by Curtius, Ludwig, bottenbruch and Schnell, report that generally effective transesterification reactions involving aromatic dihydroxy compounds with carbonic acid aromatic diesters can be carried out in the presence of basic catalysts in the formation of high molecular weight impact-resistant thermoplastic polycarbonates.